Star Trek Version of Insanity
by Serene4
Summary: Captain Picard once again faces the Mysterious Borg Queen..... Characters played by Serene herself, Mimic, Katra and others.
1. Default Chapter

Star-Trek version of Insanity  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Disclaimer- They do not own Star-Trek, the Borg, or Data the android, but they do own a cat named Data. They used to own a cat named Geordi too but that's whole nother story. (Authors note: Katra is a Character created by Serene, So yeah! We own her!)  
  
(Opens a channel on Screen)  
  
????- (monotone) Lower your shields, weapons and surrender yourselves to us. Resistance is Futile.  
  
Katra- (wondering) Who the heck are you?  
  
????- I am the Borg.  
  
Mimic- (demanding) Who are the Borg?  
  
The Borg- I am the beginning, the end, the one who is many, I am the Borg.  
  
Katra- If you are the Borg. Then what exactly is it you do?  
  
The Borg- I bring order to chaos. You will be assimilated and your intelligence will be added to are own, Resistance is Futile.  
  
Katra as Captain Jean Luc Picard- Why? I'm not afraid of you. I've beaten you plenty of times before haven't I. You've even captured me before, but that is of no matter. My crew members saved me and they'll do it again if they have to. Right crew members. uhhh..... Crew members..... Wait a second I don't have any crew members..... Oh! well.  
  
Serene will you be my crew members? ................... Serene............... Se-re-ne............................................ Where's Serene?  
  
Mimic- Haven't you noticed dim brain she isn't here and hasn't been here for quite some time now.  
  
Katra- Then where is she?  
  
Mimic- I dunno.....  
  
Serene- I'm here!  
  
Katra- (looks around doesn't see her) Where?  
  
Serene- Right here!  
  
Katra- (looks around again, still doesn't see her) WHERE?  
  
Serene- Look at your screen air head!  
  
Katra- (looks at her screen to find Serene) Ohhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your the Borg............................... (confused)...............................(surprised)YOUR THE BORG.....................................................................  
  
How the heck are you the Borg. Your too nice to be the Borg.  
  
Mimic- Well it sort of makes sense you see Katra, Serene has always tried to better herself in trying to belong. She's the only part of us who's ever wanted to be popular but has never succeeded. So she thought that being Luraia's minion would better herself into thinking that she belonged.  
  
Katra- (confused) What?  
  
Mimic- Never mind. Wait a second. If your Captain Jean Luc Picard and she's the Borg, then who am I?  
  
Katra- I dunno. Be the Klingon's or somethin.  
  
Mimic- I don't want to be the Klingon's. Hmmmmm........ Fine then I'll be Data.  
  
Katra- ?Data the android?  
  
Mimic- No! Data the Cat.  
  
Katra- But the cat's name is Spot.  
  
Mimic- So, I know that. But I'm still the cat.... Data....  
  
Katra- Fine then you can be Data.... the cat. (thoughts to herself) Data the cat isn't even a character. Yes it's true we own a cat named Data but he's still not a character. Oh! well.  
  
Mimic- Meow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Katra- Anyway what was I about to say? Ahhhhh yes.  
  
The Borg have no chances against me for I am Captain Jean Luc Picard and because...............................  
  
"Space The Final Frontier. These are the voyages of the star ship  
Enterprise, on are continuing mission to explore strange new worlds and seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone  
before."  
  
You shall not defeat us. For we shall defeat you.  
  
The Borg (Serene)- Brave words, spoken by thousands of students from thousands of schools. You are no different.  
  
Mimic- Meow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Katra and Serene- (major sweat drop)  
  
Katra- oooooooooooooooook.......................................................... .  
  
Katra as Captain- Oh! and how is it that you are going to defeat me.......... you Borg....................  
  
Mimic as Data- Me-ow. (translation) and me?  
  
The Borg- The two of you are imperfect beings created by an imperfect being, finding your weaknesses is only a matter of time.  
  
Captain- If your trying to attempt to manipulate me into thinking that following and coping others such as well the Borg or Luraia is a fulfillment of belonging then you've got it all wrong. Being an individual character is more fulfilling in a group then anything else.  
  
The Borg- Individuals. We used to be exactly like them, flawed, weak, different, but we evolved to include the similarity. Now we use both to obtain the perfection of belonging.  
  
Katra- But why Serene? Why? Why would you stoop so low as to being my Nemesis in war? You are Serene, Serena Peacecraft. You don't believe in this act................the act of war. Please my friend stop this nonsense Now! and come back to us peacefully.  
  
Serene the Borg- Small words, from small beings trying to attack what it does not understand. I have been assimilated and so shall you be.  
  
We are the Borg. Resistance is Futile.  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	2. StarTrek2 nov boq

Star-Trek version of Insanity  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
"nov boq"  
  
Disclaimer- We do not own Star-Trek, anything or anyone who has anything to do with Star-Trek including aliens and their languages. So No Suing Me please. ^_________________^ And yes we do own a cat named Data. A fat orange cat named Data.  
  
(Borg Cube arrives at a remote planet outside the Alpha Quadrant.)  
  
Serene- (Enters what species 1923568 (humans) would call "The Throne Room") We are now entering the Bete Quadrant. Your plans are to assimilate species 2568095.  
  
Borg Queen- (As she is being connected to her physical body) You have not only proven yourself an excellent drone but more importantly an essential counterpart. Welcome Home Serene.  
  
Serene- Assimilation shall begin.  
  
(opens a channel to the Klingon Empire)  
  
The Borg- Lower your shields, weapons and surrender yourselves to us resistance is Futile.  
  
Klingon theme song- Dun Da Dun Da Dun Da Dun Di Dun Di Dun Di Da Dun Da Dun Da Dun Da....... (Well actually it's Warfs theme song. Oh! Well! It works!)  
  
tlhIngan wo'- Borg naDev. chaH wi nID to jey maH. Klingon Emperor- (Translation) The Borg have come. They will attempt to assimilate us.  
  
thIngan Sa'- vaj jaj a QaQ jaj to Hegh . Klingon General- (Translation) Then today is a good day to die.  
  
tlhIngan wo'- maH Suv to di rIn. thIngan Qas tu' HoD Picard. Klingon Emperor- (translation) We shall Fight to the End. Though our best Warriors will be sent to seek out Captain Picard.  
  
tlhIngan Sa'- tu' HoD Picard fo QaH. parHa' qoy' fo pung. jIH Hegh vaj may' vaj tey, vaj HoD Picard. Klingon General- (Translation) Seek out Captain Picard for Help. It would be as if we pleaded for Mercy. (Which we Klingons by the way do not do.) I would rather die in the battlefield then confront Captain Picard.  
  
tlhIngan wo'- gahH jey di Borg wa'logh je tugh moj a buQ to ghaH. maH moj boq tay'. vaj je neH vaj maH jey di Borg wa'logh je fo loj. Klingon Emperor- (translation) He has defeated the Borg before and in time they will become a threat to him as well. We must be Allies together. Then and only then shall we defeat the Borg once and for all.  
  
tlhIngan Sa' - vaj jiH tlhap jiH Duj je jaH. jiH belHa. Klingon General- (translation) Then I shall take my fleet and go. Though I am not pleased.  
  
tlhIngan wo'- Hegh maj Qa' ijH nuQ. Klingon emperor- (translation) Die well my Brother.  
  
tlhIngan Sa'- Hegh majQa. Klingon General - (translation) Die well.  
  
(The Borg begin their Assimilation)  
  
Serene- Species 2568095 are resisting. Five war ships are extracting from the planet. They are cloaking.  
  
Borg Queen- Continue.  
  
Serene- They are not attacking. It seems they are retreating from the planet.  
  
Borg Queen- Follow them. I'm sensing they are planning something. We will discontinue are planned assimilation for now.  
  
(Serene's Flashback)  
  
Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday dear Serene and Mimic..... Happy Birthday to you...  
  
Serene and Mimic- (Blow out their candles on each of their cakes. Notice as I say "each" of their cakes for they would never share one together.)  
  
Katra- (Holding up a glass of well whatever) I give these two newest creations of our Master. Master of this vessel. (Long story. AG knows) May we continue a friendship together, forever, and beyond.  
  
Everyone- (claps, hoorays, etc.)  
  
Both Serene and Mimic, yes Mimic too feels loved by others.  
  
Two weeds later..............  
  
Katra- You said it.. You said I liked Miroku...... You betrayed me. You weren't suppose to tell anyone I liked Miroku. Why you little#$%^&*#$%^&*#$%^&*#$%^&*#$%^&*#$%^&*#$%^&*#$%^&*#$%^ #$%^&*#$%^&*#$%^&%^&*#$%^&*#$%^&#$%^&*#$%^&*#$%^&*#$%^&*#$%^&*#$%^&*#$%^&*#$ %^&*#$%^&*#$%^&*#$%^&#$%^&*#$$%^&*#$%^&*#$^%^*&*#$%^&*#$%^&*#$%^&$%^&#$%^&*# $%^&*$%^&*$%^&*$%^&*$%^ (P.S. Long story)  
  
Serene- Sorry!  
  
Katra- That's not good enough (Starts punching, kicking, stomping, scratching, gouging, etc.)  
  
Katra and Serene- (Big Huge Fighting Cloud.)  
  
Three weeks later.............  
  
EVIL PLUNGER OF DEATH (weapon owned by AG not by me) it shall be explained later)  
  
Serene flea's from all, running in staggering directions. Yes leaving her formal master behind. Happens to run into someone.  
  
Luraia- What's wrong? Are you lossed?  
  
This new found friend sympathized with Serene. With no hesitation she knew exactly what she wanted. So she became Luraia's Minion. And remained Happy ever since.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Borg Queen- (Notices a glitch in Serene) What's wrong Serene? Are you distraut? Perhaps you should consider regenerating.  
  
Serene- Perhaps I shall................. (Regenerates)  
  
(While Borg Cube Follows Five Klingon War vessels)  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
The Details of Serene's flash back will be explained eventually as for randomly thinking up the Klingon language I did not. My brother just so happen to give up his Klingon Dictionary English/Klingon to me written by: Marc Okrand. Though it may not match the translations perfectly. As for the Borg species #'s I randomly made up on my own. That's all ! Oh! and Please Review! 


End file.
